A NEW WORLD
by mustangchic
Summary: THE third watch has been dismissed? what if they were all brought together again. mostlyboscoyokas
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I'm not sure where this is going. It's just a dream I had.

Summary: the third watch precinct is gone. Everyone is split up. What if they all got together again?

CHAPTER 1:

The 55th precinct was still black from the ashes that had formed after the horrendous fire which shut down the building, the place where friends were made, love blossomed or secrets were revealed and people died. It was a place where everyone knew each other and even if they didn't like that person, well they were sort of close.

Inside the building, everything was crumbling, the call room looked like a frequently used furnace, and the investigation room was similar just with a lot more ash and burnt wood on the floor. The locker room still smelled of smoke. The lockers itself rattled and smeared with ash. They creaked whenever it opened and any personal belongings and equipment was ruined.

Camelot was closed forever. The "knights" of New York City would no longer meet at King and Arthur, but a few blocks down the street.

Now, Davis and Finney are the new anti crime unit and they are just the best so far. Bosco is the same. Nothing was different. He wears the navy blue officer uniform and constantly runs down the streets chasing bad guys trying to make the world a better place in his bad ass way. Yokas is a detective and apparently she and Detective Miller are going to move in soon.

It was five months since that dreadful day and Sully was having a nice peaceful time out by the cottage, fishing and drinking beer, sometimes writing a song or two. It was beautiful by the lake and so refreshing after breathing in the stale New York air for so many years. The lake was clear and fish was abundant. Sully always caught something. The trees were tall, with large trunks and lush green leaves, that gave shade everywhere around the lake. It was a beautiful sight, yet Sully did not see all that. He may have for the first month or so. He liked how he could see the sun and feel its rays that would squeeze between the leaves of the trees and fall onto the muddy roads and the tall wild grass. But now, to him it was all the same: trees, water sunlight. He didn't soak in its beauty and he couldn't appreciate it. He loved his work a lot, he realized. He had worked for so many years. He worked with TWO generations of the Davis family. He wanted to go back; it felt like he had to go back. His job was all he had. No fresh air and good fishing grounds could make him feel better. He needed to go back.

With this revelation, he smiled to himself. He then reeled his last catch of the day, packed up his equipment and started to row back towards the shore. In his mind, there were so many new thoughts and ideas starting to grow. Sully was getting pretty excited right now. He would have jumped the boat and swam to shore if he thought it would be faster. He knew he was pretty slow and not that well in shape. This brought on another thought: would they hire an aging bent out of shape cop? He wasn't so sure if they would let him back on the streets. This thought alone made him want to go back and fish in the middle of the lake again. But he resisted this. He had to do this it was his only passion. One that at times he hated it. One that he wanted to quit everyday but it was also the one that he never did quit. It was the one that he loved.

So once he got out of the little boat, he headed to the cabin at the end of the trail, where he had stayed. Sully walked faster as he thought he would soon be going home, home to dirty polluted crime infested New York City. Finally.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: thank you for the reviews.

sullyfan: I know exactly what you mean about the way it ended for sully. I found it such a lonely ending.

twbasketcase: thank you. And I was soooo mad when nbc cancelled the show. I was swearing at the TV.

**Chapter 2**:

In the city, other members of the lost third watch were having a not-so-good time. Yokas especially. After being transferred and working along side detective miller. They fell in love and he was moving in soon.

Yokas however was not so sure about this anymore. She liked him a lot. They had great sex. He was so nice to Charlie and Charlie liked him. Miller and Emily got along as well. So why was Yokas starting to doubt their relationship. Were they moving too fast? They were seeing each other for about 3 months. Was it too fast? She couldn't be to sure because with Fred. They went out on 5 dates and then she was pregnant, so they got hitched. She would never really know.

It's not like she could ask anyone. She was surrounded by men everyday. She most certainly wouldn't ask Bosco now that they were really good friends again. He was pretty shallow when it came to women. The only real relationship he ever had was with Nicole and that ended terribly. It wasn't like she knew many women either. The only females she ever associated with were witnesses, victims and suspects.

"So what are you think about?" came a husky voice behind her, whispering in her ear as the person wrapped their arms around Yokas. Miller was real sweet sometimes. He was a very good detective but he was a great lover as well. Like just now for instance, there she was getting her coffee and reading an old report that was filed two days back. It was pissing her off that she and the department couldn't find the sicko who had raped the 4 girls in the past 15 days. She was trying to figure out what was the connection that linked them. They didn't have much to go on. She didn't really know how she had gotten so off topic from the rape case to her own love life. But miller had just lifted her from her frustration when she needed it the most. It was nice to feel his strong arms around her.

"Oh you know the usual. You, me, Emily going off to college soon, us moving in together."

"Yah. I can't wait" he said with his arms still around her.

John, as much as I would love to take me right here against this door right now. I have to head down in two minutes and meet up with Bosco." then she kissed him long and hard and untangled herself from him. With one last look of longing, she left him to have dinner with Bosco.

In another part of town...

So how's the baby? Ty Davis questioned Finney as they were hiding in his ratty old ford thunderbird, waiting for another screwed up jag off getting ready to sell some heroine.

The baby? The baby is crying non stop. Grace keeps telling me he never shuts up! He's a nightmare! I come home and it's wailing at the top of his lungs," Finney replied seeming exhausted just thinking about it him not getting any sleep.

"Huh! I always pegged you as a guy who liked kids!"

"I love kids. I just don't like ones that keep me awake"

"Awwww. You want to rest your head on my shoulder? "Ty taunted with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up! The kid's pretty amazing though. When he's lying in his crib sound asleep, it's unbelievable." Finney paused for a second and looked down at his fingers. When he was excited or nervous or anxious he would start playing with his thumbs involuntarily. then he looked back at Davis and said," I think I want more kids Davis."

"Every guy wants more kids. It means you know..." Davis said in a very sly knowing manner with his eyebrows raised, nudging Finney in the side.

"I know what you mean you 10 year old. But it's not like that. Well that is a perk. But it's ...it's...I really can't explain it.

"Maybe someday I will know. Sasha wants me to set a date. But that means we have to run around her schedule and mine. There's the whole thing about leave as well, you know. She wants a nice honeymoon and all, which is cool and all but you know me...I'll do it a hot dog van!"

Finney laughs remembering that actual event.

He looks down the road and sees a shady look man with his arm in his jacket walking down the street toward the man they were out watching

"Ty!" he said pointing down the street.

"Get ready, we may need back up if this doesn't go down smoothly."

"So you just left him there standing with him mouth open, so you could join me for dinner. Hell Faith! I'm flattered." Bosco said across the little table in the diner.

Shut up, Boz!" faith replied, as she sipped her beer once she put down her curly fries. She then looked around her apartment.

Her small 3 bedroom apartment was old and dingy. Even though it was 3 bedrooms everything was so small. The kitchen, dining room and living room were all the same thing. It was amazing that there wasn't a toilet in that room as well. With Charlie staying at Fred's all the time, there was a spare room which was practically the size of a closet. It was a good thing he didn't grow much when he was still living there. Faith's eyes scanned the room and her face settled on their 17 inch TV.

Bosco! Wanna watch some TV? There should be some good late night movie on right now.

Bosco downed his beer and pushed out of his chair. Then he stretched as far as he could. He looked at her and grinned.

"Sure, whatever. I wish Fred left some of his porn before he left."

"You are disgusting, you know that," she said as she rolled her eyes as she started to clear the table. Then she added after awhile." Fred didn't have any Porn!"

"Really are you sure about that?"

"Of course I'm sure. He dint need porn. I was much better than that."

"Hah" Bosco guffawed when he heard that. Then he saw the strict look in Yokas' eyes and shut his mouth. To redeem himself, he offered to help her wash up.

That did lighten her stern look, but she sighed and said not to worry about it, "you just turn on the TV and see what's on."

Yes sir!

Author's note: ok people, since I don't really like Finney and Davis this is the only time they will be in this story. Since it's mostly about yokas, bosco, sully and detective miller. And a little of sergeant swersky.


End file.
